prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohamed Abdelfattah
| image = Mohamed Abdelfattah.png | names = Mohamed Fahim | height = 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) | weight = 231 lbs (105 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Cairo, Egypt | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Matt Bloom (WWE PC) | debut = 11 August 2018 | retired = }} Mohamed Abdelfattah is an Egyptian professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its NXT brand under the ring name Mohamed Fahim. Background Abdelfattah holds experience in competitive fitness and boxing. Since 2006, Abdelfattah had been a boxer, eventually winning a gold medal in the Egyptian Championships. He also spent time in the National Football League. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2018-present) It was reported on 26 January 2018, Abdelfattah was signed by the WWE and began training at their Performance Center. Six months later, debuting as Mohamed Fahim, his first match was during the 11 August NXT Live event where he wrestled Chinese NXT recruit Jason to a No-Contest finish. Fahim returned during the 27 September NXT Live event, where he teamed with fellow newcomer Nasser Alruwayeh in a tag match lost to The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker & Wesley Blake). Fahim returned the following month during the 20 October NXT Live event, losing to Luchador recruit Humberto Carillo. A week later, Fahim returned to compete in the Halloween Battle Royal held during the 27 October NXT Live event, eventually won by rookie recruit Stacey Ervin Jr.. The following month, Fahim returned for the 8 November NXT Live event, during which he wrestled Mansoor Al-Shehail to a no contest finish. He finished the month, returning for the 29 November NXT Live event, competing in a No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Championship, eventually ending with newcomer Keith Lee becoming the next contender. Four months later, Fahim returned to the ring the following year in 2019. His first appearance was during a 1 March NXT Live event, in which he teamed with recent recruit Denzel Dejournette in a tag match lost against the Brazilian team of Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. He returned four months later, at a 12 July NXT Live event during which he lost his first singles match of the year against Babatunde. He spent the remainder of July in tag matches during the live events, teaming with Denzel Dejournette, mostly against teams including 3.0 and The Outliers. He returned the following month during the 16 August NXT Live event, in which Fahim teamed with recent recruit Cal Bloom in a tag match lost against Chase Parker and Matt Martel. The following week, Fahim returned for the 24 August NXT Live event, during which he competed in a 15-Man battle royal won by rookie Jordan Omogbehin. The following month, Fahim returned during a 26 September NXT Live event, where he lost a singles match against Arturo Ruas. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"Konga"'' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Instagram Category:2018 debuts Category:Egyptian wrestlers Category:Former boxers Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT current roster